narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Senju
Anna Senju, is the daughter of Usagi Senju and was known around the village for her ability to suck the life out of those she came in contact with. Background Anna is the daughter of Usagi Senju and because of her mother's practices, inherited the skills of witch craft. However, due to an unfortunate incident Usagi had during the war, Anna was born with the ability to suck the life out of those she came in contact with. Because of this, she is forced to wear gloves. Usagi and Anna never got along, while Anna attempted to be idealistic towards Konoha and believed the village's reason for fearing the two was justified, Usagi only scolded that idea and left her daughter in Konoha. Unlike Usagi, Anna attempted to make peace with those in the village, but was still feared by the villagers. This could not have been better shown when Hashirama Senju's son, began to feel romantic interest for her and spy on her, resulting in him seeing her ability to suck the life out of things by touching them, as she took her glove off to touch a red rose. Telling his mother this, who conveyed it to Hashirama, Anna was banished from Konoha just like her mother was. Anna became a traveling shinobi, not really sure what to do with life. She helped people here and there, making sure to keep her curse a secret. One day, she came upon a village known as Iwa and met a man by the name of Hiro. This man had a strange kekkei-genkai that gave him mouths on his hands, and because of this, he was seen as somewhat of an outcast in Iwa. Hiro began to fall for Anna slowly as she made a temporary residence in Iwa as a small strings shop owner. Hiro one day entered the shop, complemeting her on her musical taste, he then proceeded to show her the art he could create when combining clay and and the jutsu in his hands. The two slowly started to form a relationship until one day, Hiro proposed to Anna, making him her fiance. Life was going wonderful for the two as the days towards their wedding approached, however, tragedy befell the couple as unexpected deaths became prominent in Konoha. Hashirama Senju, remembering what his son told him about Anna sought her out in order to question her, as many villagers had specualtions she had returned to the village, and began to kill for vengence. Anna attempted to convince Hashirama otherwise, and she even attempted to escape her temporary imprisonment in Konoha and return to her fiance who was looking for her. However, this resulted in an near accidental death of Mito Uzumaki. Anna freed herself and ran through the prison, attempting to esacpe. Her gloves had been confiscated from her by Mito Uzumaki and attempting to take them back from her, Anna nearly killed her. Luckily, Hashirama Senju was there to save her, but killed Anna instantly by stabbing her. Months , Anna woke, feeling tired and drowsy and much to her surprise, discovered she was in her mother, Usagi's residence. Usagi informed Anna that she had brought her back to life. Anna, happy, but not really aware of how long she had been asleep, asks for permission to find Hiro. Usagi doesn't stop her. Anna then makes her travel to Iwa and goes to Hiro's home, happy to tell him she is alive, however, this results in her seeing that Hiro is married to another woman and already has a child. Confused, Anna returns home to her mother and questions her, figuring out that she had been asleep for over two years. Usagi informs her that bringing her back to life, was harder than the average person due to her curse,however, Usagi informed Anna that she should have more control over her curse. Heartbroken, Anna understood Hiro's reasoning, and promised that she would stay away from her, she then began life as a traveling shinobi. Personality Anna is very kind and sweet towards all she encounters and only wishes to be friends with those she meets. She is very open minded and loving towards many, very rarely is she ever seen to be ruthless. Appearance Anna has a youthful appearence, due to her mother granting her youth. Her skin is pale and her eyes are bright blue. Her hair is black and curly. She usually wears glasses and silky gloves. During the founding era of Konoha she wore a light purple kimono and her hair was tied in a bun. Now, her apparel varies, as she enjoys wearing casual kimonos. Her shinobi gear consists of a white undershirt, dark shorts and gloves. Abilities Because of her mother, Anna was cursed with the ability to suck the life out of those she made contact with. However, after her death and ressurection, she has slight control over this. Now, she focuses mainly on her ninjutsu. Anna was renown not just for her curse, but also her skills in ninjutsu. She practiced hard in order to achieve a name for herself, rather than being known as "Usagi's Daughter". In her life time, she achieved various fuinjutsu, and summoning jutsu. Part I Anna, returned to the village during the reign of Minato Namikaze. During this time, she met and became friends with Mikoto, whom was not married to Fugaku Uchiha yet. Through the years, she grew to trust Mikoto and eventually told her about her abiltiy. Instead of fearing her, Mikoto found this interesting. Anna also urged Mikoto to go after Fugaku Uchiha, despite the fact that Mikoto was not of noble blood. Anna's encouragement paid off, and both Fugaku and Mikoto were married. During this time, Anna also grew closer to a man by the name of Inabi Uchiha, though a relationship was never fully established, the two became close friends and eventually, Anna ended up moving in with him. Years later, Itachi Uchiha was elected to become an ANBU and spy for the Uchiha clan. While Anna lived with Inabi, she was oblivious of the fact that the Uchiha clan was forming a coup against the village. Speculations began to rise when Mikoto began to secretly visit Anna when Inabi was away. Mikoto never told her exactly what was wrong or what was going on, but she voiced her concerns to Anna about her son, and about her fear that even Fugaku was over working herself. Anna feeling that Mikoto was hiding something attempted to question her about the fact, but Mikoto changed the subject quickly, and took any advice Anna would give her. Before leaving however, Mikoto informed Anna that it would be best for her to distance herself fromt he Uchiha compound the next following days. Anna was very close to Sasuke and would watch him as a toddler. She attempted to reach out to him, watching him train. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke was oblivious to many things she asked him, but also voiced his concern for Itachi as well. The days following, Inabi would begin to show up home later and later, and altogether, informed Anna that things would start getting bad, and it would be best if she distanced herself from the clan. Anna, feeling like she's been left out yells at Inabi for it, but he only informs her that the clan is going through trouble and he would not like her to be a part of it. Days after she leaves, the clan is killed. Her relationship with Sasuke, following these events begins to wither, as he becomes distant despite Anna's attempts to make comfort him on the death of his family. Anna then leaves the village and returnts to Iwa, still owning her small music shop where she met Hiro for the first time. She reopens it, and surprisingly, gets as much business as she did years ago. One of her frequent customers is a boy that the name of Deidara, Anna discoveres this is Hiro's grandson. She does not take kindly to him at first, feeling a bit of hatred towards him, but as the months go on, he begins to change her mind and inevitably, the two become close friends. He tells her about how much he dislikes his village, and how he feels unappreciated. Anna conveys to him that she understands how he feels, due to the fact that in her village, she was an outcast. Letting her trust get the best of him, she shows him her hands, and what they can do. Rather than fearing her, Deidara sees this as another form of art, the art of death. He then in return calls her ability beautiful and envies her for it. This begins a promising friendship between the two as he becomes a fequent customer, and ends up asking to help manage it. Unbeknowest to Anna, Deidara has some feelings towards her, and begins to leave little signs, such as flowers, and small clay figures. Eventually, Deidara confessing his feels to Anna, who calmly passes it off as him being "a young boy who is clouded with the idea of 'true love'." This response from her ended up turning into a feud, as Deidara believed Anna thought him immmature. He ended up storming out of her shop. From then on out, the relationship between the two was rocky until finally, Deidara was taken by the Akatsuki. Chunnin Exams Arc Upon hearing that Sasuke was in the chunnin exams, Anna quickly made her way home to her village. Upon arriving, she saw how things had changed. Part II Coming soon.... Trivia *Anna was one of my first OC's and her name was originally Annabella. Originally, she was daughter of Usagi and Madara Uchiha, and had the sharingan, ametersatsu, susasanoo and she was the leader of the Uchiha clan, in addition, she had the mangeyou sharingan. I've worked on her a little bit since then. *Anna is very musically inclined, and likes to sing and write music. *Anna's fiance, Hiro was actually Deidara's grandfather. Later on, Deidara also begins to fall for her. *Anna usually wears gloves incase someone accidentally touches her hands. Reference Anna was created by me, Yamiga123, please no taking her without permission. Category:DRAFT